Hold Your Family Tight
by TVLuvr146
Summary: I have never done anything like this before but this is what happened during the police shootings if they weren't saying goodbye to Antonio


I don't generally write these things, I prefer to read them but I have had some time on my hands at work so I figured I would give it a try.

It had been a long day for everyone, first breakfast with Bunny that went as well as could be expected, than the 10-13, officer down. When that type of call comes out a million things run through your mind, is it an officer I know, is it an accident, is it a gun shot, how serious is the call among other things but the one thing that I was thankful for was knowing it did not involve Erin. Not that I want it to involve any officer but I don't think I could go on if anything happened to her.

Well this day was kind of shitty. I had the bright idea of Jay and I meeting Bunny for breakfast and in typical Bunny fashion it was a disaster from the start and then the 10-13. Anytime anything like that goes out, your stomach jumps right into your throat and your mind just runs with possibilities, what if I know the person, what if they are married with children, what if it was Jay. I know it isn't because he was sitting right next to me when the call came in. I went down the rabbit hole when Nadia died and Jay was there to pull me out, if anything was to happen to him there will be no pulling me out.

Erin and I drive in silence holding hands back to the station after the suspect was taken care of, trying to process the events of the day. It wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a thankful silence, thankful that both of us are in this vehicle uninjured, thankful to be going home with each other, thankful to be in each other's company. Everyone arrived to the garage at the same time, all in silence removing their vest and locking up their weapons and equipment. "Everyone go home, hug your loved ones a little tighter tonight and I don't want to see any of you until noon tomorrow." Voight said before walking upstairs to his office. Everyone shuffled out of the garage quietly as Erin turns towards Jay. "Go home, order a pizza and I'll be home in an hour, I want to spend some time with Hank." Jay gives her one of his signature smirks "extra cheese and pineapple?" "You know it babe" This is the most they have spoken to each other since breakfast this morning. They both leaned in and gave each other a peck on the lips "love you" they both said at the same time and went in opposite directions.

Hank was sitting in his office hold a picture of him, Justin and Erin and on the other side of his desk was a picture of Olive, Justin and their son as a single tear ran down his cheek. Erin just leaned up against the door frame to Hanks office, not saying a word, just watching her father figure. Finally after a few minutes Erin cleared her throat and Hank looked up at her. She walked in with a sad smile on her face and put her arm around Hanks shoulder. "Tough one today kid" Hank said to break the silence. "Yes it was, very tough." Erin said as she have Hanks shoulder. "What are you still doing here? I would have thought you would have gone home with Halsted." "I sent him to go pick up a pizza and will meet up after I see how you are doing." "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Erin gave him the all-knowing look. "Hank, didn't you just say to go home, and hug your family a little tighter and I am your family so I am here for a hug." Hank stood and wrapped his strong arms around his daughter. After a few moments Hank released Erin "Go home, eat your pizza and see Jay, you both need each other right now." "Thanks Hank, see you tomorrow." With that, Erin headed out the door and Hank grabbed his coat and walked out behind her.

Jay was sitting on the couch, not really paying attention to what was on television, it was more of background noise at this point. The pizza has just arrived and he had just cracked open a beer when he heard Erin's key being placed into the lock. Jay heard the door shut and the lock latched when he stood up and walked to the back of the couch, leaning on it, just looking at Erin as she takes off her coat and shoes. They look at each other and Erin practically sprints the distance between the door and Jay and wrapping her arms around his mid-section as tight as she could while he held her and let her sob. After a few moments, Erin loosened her grip on Jay and looked into his beautiful blue eyes with fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Jay took her face into his hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs and leaned down and kissed her deeply before pulling away and kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you and I will not let anything happen to you" Jay said as he took her hand and lead her over to the couch. He pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her again as she lay her head on his chest listening to his heart beat, the best sound she has heard all day. "When that call came out today, what was going thru your mind?" "How thankful I was that it wasn't you Erin. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You are my rock, my soulmate, my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have little Halstead's with you, and watch my beautiful bride walk down the aisle on our wedding day surrounded by our best friends. I want to retire to Wisconsin with you where we can sit on the back deck in the swing and watch the sun set over the lake." Jay said as he held Erin tight and stroked her hair. Erin looked up at Jay with tears in her eyes and smiled, leaned up and kissed Jay. "I love you so much, you were there for me when Nadia died, even after I pushed you away and went down that hole. You brought me back to me and now I have you. I never knew how incomplete my life was before us, you bring the best out in me. I can't wait to walk down that aisle, and look at my amazing soon to be husband, have your little Halstead's and retire to Wisconsin and grow old." "If that call was involving you, I don't know what I would do. You think it was bad when Nadia died, I don't think I would come back this time if that was your head Kim was holding. You are my life, my soulmate, my everything. I love you Jay Halstead." With that, Jay lifted Erin up, carrying her to the bedroom and kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
